


Pet Body

by sleepyhyo



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Smut, unrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyhyo/pseuds/sleepyhyo
Summary: Changyoon never thought aliens were the biggest cockblock.
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Original Male Character(s), Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Park Minkyun | MK
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Pet Body

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be posted long ago for a challenge but obviously i failed. my words were; forest, edge play, and alien.
> 
> this is supposed to read like an over sexualized bad horror movie. it gets serious and then ridiculous at parts.
> 
> each part is told as a retelling of events from Changyoon.
> 
> if you find grammar mistakes and spelling i apologize because i just finished this on a whim at 1am

Arguably you could say, it’s their fault. That they shouldn’t have been in the forest at night and they brought this on themselves. But Changyoon was weak. He was so weak in fact that he’d resort to fucking his not really friend. More than that, against a tree in the middle of the night. On a Tuesday. 

What’s even worse is that he can say it was not the first time that this had happened. In the front of his shitty chevy. The one that always broke down when it drove too far. Or, his hands scratching against a gross alley wall. Hell even that one time he was very embarrassed about in the diner bathroom. He was not into the public sex thing either he wasn’t a “freak,” as Minkyun would call him he was just, lacking fear. He’s old enough to make his own decisions and if he wants to do something with another consenting adult in the late hours of the night then he can. Everything was fine, except until it was not fine.

  
  


That night, Changyoon walked out of his house with his brain muddled once again. His feet were feeling cold and dirty because he ran out of the house with no shoes. That didn’t help to make the mood any better. Going back would mean an even more awkward and humiliating situation. Changyoon’s pride was still strong after all this time. 

So, he dragged his feet across the ground. He really wished that something would happen right then. To take him out of that hell, ‘Being abducted by aliens would be better than this,’ he thought. 

His body knows those streets too well, of course his mind would too. It took him there because that is where he always goes when he’s feeling low. Staring at the glass outside of the diner it was dark all but one light shining in the back. Changyoon knew that he was still there, he always was. He touched the door, hesitant to move.

  
  


_ ‘I can’t do this….’  _ Turning around he pressed his back to the door sliding to the ground defeated. Maybe he had some kind of fetish, like a fetish for making himself suffer and look stupid. He sat with his legs pulled up to his chest thinking, or really not thinking at all. 

Changyoon’s not sure how long he had sat there until metal pushed against his back making him turn and scoot forward. Those annoyingly kind brown eyes stared down at him and it made him feel sick.

“What are you doing here?” Minykun asked.

Changyoon sighed and held up a finger indicating, ‘one,’ one being relationship issues. 

“Oh I see. Do you want to come inside?” 

Standing up Changyoon wiped off his pants shaking his head. “No, can you take me home or something?”

“Do you really want to go home?”

He didn’t want to go home but how could he say that? What were they supposed to do that time of night?

_ He should’ve gone home though. _

“Should I ask about the shoes or not?”

“Please don’t.”

Minkyun hummed and stepped all the way outside. In the pale light from the lamp he looked handsome. 

“Hold on let me lock the door and I will take you somewhere!” 

Changyoon had a bad feeling in his gut, but also he felt slightly excited. That was a normal feeling to have around Minkyun. 

Maybe, Changyoon is more crazy, than he thought of himself.

Sometimes he’d tell Minkyun that he was a monster, a menace, but if he’s running around with said monster what did that make him? It doesn’t really matter because as he felt a large hand grab his own, his mind went blank. Changyoon allowed himself to be dragged across the street. 

Minkyun told him to close his eyes and so he did. They walked for so long, the bottom of his feet felt like they were going raw. Every time he tried to figure out where they were headed though it resulted in his eyes being covered and a loud voice yelling in his ears. Changyoon would like to keep his hearing so he just allowed himself to be dragged around. From the atmosphere, and feeling of earthy ground he assumed they were not in the middle of town anymore. They slowed down and Minkyun moved him to stand alone. 

Sighing Changyoon wrapped his arms around himself, “What is going on Minkyun?” 

Honestly he was starting to feel scared. And cold.

“Open your eyes and look.”

Opening one, and then the other he looked to his left and then his right. There was nothing, just trees and…nature.

“What...did you take me into the forest to kill me or something?”

Minkyun laughs. “Of course not. If I wanted to kill you it would be a much more dramatic setting.”

Changyoon fake gasped at that, “You’ve thought about killing me before?”

Minkyun smiled. Mischievous all the way through. But so very mind numbing to him. 

  
  


It was no coincidence that Changyoon found himself against that tree. Minkyun kissed him once and he always fell into motion. His teeth had sunk into the space between his neck and shoulder. Changyoon moaned high and loud. Since they were out of nowhere, he didn’t think once about being quiet. 

When he was pressed into the stiff bark, he complained. But he didn’t even fight. Didn’t do anything. Because Changyoon needed to fucked and Minkyun was giving. 

“Let’s try something different this time.”

Changyoon was anticipating. Their escapades could be hit or miss. It was all a learning experience. 

That’s how he ended up with his pants around his ankles. His legs shaking as he gasped for mercy. Mercy that was not to come. Minkyun stroked his dick from behind him. It was odd at first as he saw him squat down. Changyoon felt exposed like a slut. He kind of liked it. It started slowly as always. Minkyun made sure to leave nothing untouched. He had come into that magic hand more times than he can count. As Changyoon writhed, he felt himself be opened up from the back. Minkyun began fingering him. _ ‘Too many sensations..’ _

Changyoon pushed up on his tiptoes slightly and right as he was about to come, Minkyun stopped. He stood and held Changyoon’s dick at the base. Also the back of his neck, holding him there. Changyoon felt lightheaded and more so upset. Minkyun rubbed against his ass and Changyoon was close to cursing at him then. Because on his shoulder he could feel the lips of that smirking bastard. 

Behind them, a sound pierced in Changyoon’s ears. Enhanced by his vulnerability, he began to feel scared. 

“What was that?,” he whispered.

“Probably an animal...” 

“In movies it’s always THAT you better go check!!”

“Why are you so scared suddenly? Aw are you feeling frustrated?”

Changyoon blushed and vowed when he was let go, he’d hit Minkyun later. 

“Just look!”

He felt Minkyun turn and he followed suit. He hid behind him too. 

“Yoon...”

“What?”

“We need to go. Now.”

“What’s wrong?”

Changyoon looked up to the sky and saw something flying above. Many things actually. That was extremely close to them. Changyoon felt like he was going to faint. Over on the ground one of the things was there, glowing an abnormal shade of blue. 

“Fuck we’re gonna die!!”

“Stop being so loud.”

“Well I never expected to die like this with my pants around my ankles and my dick out Minkyun!”

“You’re not going to die yoon…”

“YES I AM!”

A noise sounded and Changyoon froze. It sounded strange. Like a chirp or he wasn’t sure. He didn’t know what the hell it was. His breathing picked up and Minkyun covered his mouth.

“Be quiet before it comes. We’re not gonna die because we’re gonna get out of here now tuck yourself away and let's go!”

Changyoon nodded and calmed himself best he could. Minkyun let him go looking around as he pulled up his pants. 

_ Never in Changyoon’s life had the thought passed his mind he’d see things like he did that night.  _

_ The first kill being of the alien itself. The one behind them. _

__

As they walked they tried everything to be slow. To be quiet. It was inevitable. Whatever happened, Changyoon suspects they have higher hearing power. They only made a few feet ahead and it came slithering towards them. It moved fast and Changyoon wanted to scream. He was paralyzed with fear he never felt before. Minkyun picked up a rock and smashed it just like that. It was gross, so very gross. Next minute Changyoon was being pulled. They kept walking. The bottom of his feet felt grimy and rotten. What more could happen? His soles tear and an infection kills him? Deep and lost in the forest like this left to die. He wanted to cry. Changyoon stumbled along and it was silent. Every few minutes that noise would sound. Changyoon flinched at it. Minkyun was so quiet it scared him the most. 

__

“Where...where are we going?”

__

“Your boyfriend lives around here, right?”

__

Changyoon felt weird at hearing him say boyfriend. That’s what they were technically...maybe? But they were on and off. He knows that the bastard sleeps around. He’s no better so he can’t be too angry. But for Minkyun to say that is just...wrong. 

__

He looked around for a moment and to anyone else it’d be like nothing. But to him it was familiar even in the dark. It was close to that man’s house for sure. He was there only to hope. 

_   
  
_

Minkyun walked up to the door pushing it open with a stick. It was unlocked which was a red flag already. Changyoon wanted to turn and run but he followed him. Just as he always ended up doing. 

__

Inside there he sat against the floor. Minkyun jerked his head at him. An indication to speak.

__

“Do...Donghyun?” 

__

His body twitched as if he heard him. The room felt like it was swaying. Changyoon stepped a bit closer.

__

“Donghyun are...are you ok?”

__

Turning around, Donghyun’s eyes were closed. 

__

“Get out,” he grumbled.

__

Anger rose up in him. He was just being a dramatic ass as usual. That’s what Changyoon wanted to believe. Minkyun put a hand on his shoulder. Changyoon sighed and went to try again.

Donghyun then began groaning. He opened his eyes and one of them was fucked beyond repair. Changyoon held on to Minkyun’s arm. It was terrible. His eye was as if it’d been drilled into. It began to leak. Dark glowing liquid melded into the blood. 

Donghyun began to scream. 

Changyoon grabbed Minkyun and pulled him for the door. They ran but the back of his shirt was grabbed. It was twisted and pulled. Changyoon fell to the floor and his chest hurt from the impact.

It was a nightmare. Changyoon was dragged underneath Donghyun. Changyoon tried to crawl or kick to no avail. Donghyun turned him on his back. He grabbed his head and his ears rang from the screams. 

Changyoon was going to die.

A gunshot rang through the air. On his chest, Changyoon felt the blood first. Pushing him off, he wanted to cry. His face and body was covered in the remains of his dead boyfriend. He had to fight everything back to not vomit.

  
  


_ Changyoon felt everything was hopeless from that point.  _

Afterwards, Minkyun tried so hard to reassure him they’d survive. He even went to find towels to help him try and wipe the blood of, his stupid boyfriend off. His shirt was stained already. In times like those, he resorted to humor...lightheartedness. Even if it was inappropriate. 

They sat in Donghyun’s car for a while. When he finally spoke.

“How did you learn to shoot like that huh?”

“I didn’t. It’s pretty simple right?” Minkyun’s voice was strained. 

He probably was trying to determine if he was losing it. 

“Teach me sometime.” Changyoon laughed small and short.

“I’ll have to...I mean. I will.”

His voice was too serious, it made Changyoon upset. Then Minkyun looked over to him and again there was that smile. Changyoon’s stomach was twisting and his head was throbbing. Everything was wrong and felt painful. He wanted to kiss him which was a terrible idea. 

_ Maybe it would’ve made him feel better. But he sat in silence again staring at him. _

_ Next came the drive. It was the highway back into town.  _

  
_That’s when the night grew even weirder then he could’ve expected._   
  
  


Changyoon was on edge in his seat. He wanted to know what was above. What if one of the things squeezed it’s way inside? He was prepared to jump out of 

the damn car. He jumped at a loud thud. The front glass was dented. Obviously not made by a bug. Minkyun stopped the car and Changyoon got out as quickly as possible. He backed into the side of the street looking around. 

On the ground not too far back lay one of the creatures. Changyoon watched it shake and then stop moving. He couldn’t look away for fear it wasn’t dead. 

“Shit...”

Minkyun held his stomach looking like he’d keel over. 

“Changyoon. I don’t mean to alarm you but help.”

“What’s wrong. Fuck are you...Is one in you?!”

“Yes but I couldn’t tell you.”

“What the hell Minkyun! How are you still alive?!”

Minkyun leaned against the car. He looked to be gasping for air. Changyoon didn’t want him to die. But he was scared. 

“You have to help.”

Before leaving, Minkyun gave the gun to him. Changyoon pulled it out. Surprisingly it was heavier than he expected. 

“W...Wait. Not that!”

“Then what should I do?”

Changyoon had felt frantic. What if he was lying? There’s no way he’d ever shoot him.

Minkyun looked down at his crotch then back up at Changyoon. 

“Listen. You need to suck it!”

“What the hell? This isn’t the time for jokes!” 

“Yoon. Please. I’m serious.”

“But...Not the time for a blowjob asshole!!” 

Maybe what was inside of him was really affecting him. 

“No like how you suck out poison or like uh, snake venom?”

“Ah. That’s ridiculous.”

“Please Yoon!”

“What if i get infected?” 

“It doesn’t work that way! Because like the whole point is-“

“Just pull out ur dick!” he yelled.

  
  


Changyoon is well past humiliation. Far past shame. Nothing would be that weird about giving head on the side of the road. Except when that person’s dick was glowing. Sort of. He’d rather they cut it off like a leg in a zombie film. When expressing this idea Minkyun had not seemed on board. If that didn’t work, perhaps he would be their savior. Like the one character who becomes the key to the cure. Changyoon really really can’t kill him. Seeing what he did earlier was already hard enough to suppress. And suppressing he was. 

“Don’t just stare. It’s making me nervous.”

Changyoon frowned up at him but grabbed his dick anyway. He wasn’t sure how to go about it. He wasn’t even hard, which made  _ his _ job harder. 

Changyoon tried his best to make him relax. Minkyun was scared and that meant he had to be less scared. He sighed.

Before putting it in he said, “Make this quicker than usual.”

As he moved his head, he tried to be slow. That made his jaw hurt from how calculated it all was. Changyoon was afraid whatever came out, he’d swallow. Minkyun was still clutching his stomach too. 

_ ‘I wonder if that’s where it got in?’ _ he thought.

Unlike Donghyun, no wound was showing.

A hand touched his head softly and he looked up.

“I think it’s happening.”

Changyoon hummed as an ,’ok.’ Only a few more times and he felt it. He sucked and pulled off as fast he could. Turning his head he quickly spit it onto the ground. It was blue and neon. Like how toxic waste must be. Except less green. The dick glowing went down but it kept coming out. It was freaky and Changyoon got up. 

Minkyun looked ok. His eyes were closed. Changyoon went to the back of the car and rested against it. What the hell had they gotten in to?

Thinking back, it might have been simpler to have him just come on the ground.

Minkyun cane to him and tapped his shoulder. Changyoon jolted. He was exhausted. 

“You ok?”

“Yes I think it’s all gone.”

“I never thought a blowjob would save someone. Well not in this way.”

Minkyun smiled at him and shook his head. 

“Let’s go. Who knows what’s in town but we gotta check the diner either way.”

Changyoon was covered in the blood of his ex boyfriend, he kept checking his mouth in the flip down mirror, and was tired. His brain felt like mush. So he slept, he didn’t know how but his body gave out. 

When he came to he was in the back room of the diner.

“Was that a dream...”

“No.”

Changyoon picked his head up from the desk. Looking around it was morning time, but the room was dark all except the light from behind the curtain. Looking around his eyes searched for where Minkyun’s voice came from. He gasped, in front of him, something was glowing a dull blue light. Changyoon is not sure if anything would’ve changed had he done what he did but apparently Minkyun did  _ not _ get all of it out. And that’s how he stayed.

  
  


So yeah, Changyoon  _ was _ an idiot and he was weak one. They should  _ not _ have been in the forest that night. Sure, Minkyun was still his friend. Or more like his boyfriend? That was a more strange and scary thing to try and explain. The only difference now, is he used to glow less at night. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yeahh i hope you enjoyed this, it was fun to write and that was the reason i did it. don't take the plot too seriously :”)
> 
> the title is also the song pet body by miya folick i think you should listen to it


End file.
